Dolorida
by Alairean
Summary: Ella pensaba que cuando se casara todo sería como debía de ser, con un marido que la quisiera, pero Charles es todo lo contrario. Cuando se ve obligada a ir al hospital y ve a Carlisle, su mundo empieza a cambiar, y los cambios bruscos nunca fueron buenos


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **_Dolorida_

**Autor:** aLbii

**Pareja: **Esme/Carlisle

**Summary:** Ella pensaba que cuando se casara todo sería como debía de ser, con un marido que la quisiera, pero Charles es todo lo contrario. Cuando se ve obligada a ir al hospital y ve a Carlisle, su mundo empieza a cambiar, y los cambios bruscos nunca fueron buenos.

**Rating: **K +

**Número de palabras: **4.545 Palabras.

Moratones llenaban mi cuerpo. La mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo era muy diferente a la sonriente que se había despertado esa mañana. Me cambie de vestimenta, porque la que llevaba estaba hecha girones y llena de sangre. Miré mi mano hinchada, debería estar muy mal.

Me mire al espejo cuando estuve preparada. No me recogí el pelo en un moño como solía hacer porque temía que se vieran las marcas que empezaban a colorarme la cara.

Salí de la casa cerrando con cuidado la puerta. No había nadie más en ella, pero era una costumbre para mí. Los días en los que Charles estaba en casa tenía que evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, para evitar enfadarlo. Aunque cuando se emborrachaba daba igual que hiciera ruido o no, su furia hacia mí me encontraba siempre, en forma de puñetazos y cortes.

Salí a la calle. El atardecer estaba terminando y la gente volvía a sus casas. Charles habia venido antes de hora. Creo que hoy no fue a trabajar, porque estaba ebrio.

Caminé por las calles con la cabeza gacha. Las farolas empezaban a encenderse. Caminé algo más de prisa cuando note que ya no quedaba nadie en la calle.

Me agarré la mano herida, presionándola para ver los daños. Me dolía mucho.

Pasé por una pastelería. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero el cartel de _Cerrado_ colgaba de la puerta. Los elaborados pasteles llamaban a la gente a través del escaparate. Fue verlos y apetecerme comer algo dulce. Llevaba sin comer desde esta mañana y el estomago me rugió con furia cuando vi un pastel de frutas. Me lamí los labios y saboreé el sabor a oxido de la sangre: no había limpiado bien mis heridas.

-¿Necesita ayuda señora?- un hombre mayor, con un delantal blanco puesto, manchado con harina, estaba apoyado en la puerta, mientras me miraba. Vi a una mujer mayor- debería ser su esposa- asomarse detrás del mostrador de la tienda.

-No, gracias señor, solo veía sus obras de arte. – dije, admirando un pastel de 3 pisos

-Está herida –dijo con toda convicción- deje que la ayudemos.

-No es necesario buen hombre, ahora mismo voy a que me observe un médico, solo me entretuve – dije, sonriendo, y al hacerlo cien puntas de metal se clavaron en mi piel. Estaba más dañada de lo que creía.

-Deje que la acompañe, es muy tarde y no es seguro que una mujer pase sola por las calles.- El hombre se quitó el delantal, y antes de que entrara para dejarlo, intente pararlo.

-No, no es necesario de veras. – Me alejé de la tienda mientras el panadero me observaba con ojos vigilantes. Luego, volvió dentro.

El gran edificio estaba decorado dos pequeñas columnas a su entrada. Lo primero que divisé fue la sala de espera, donde habían dos hombre y una mujer, hablando. Las enfermeras iban de aquí para allá, subían y bajaban las escaleras, cargaban con medicinas. Yo no conocía mucho este lugar, porque, aunque Charles me hubiera dañado unas cuantas veces, yo habia aguardado en casa a que todo pasara. Esta era la primera vez que venía a curarme, y estaba nerviosa.

Quería llamar a alguna enfermera, para ver que podían hacer conmigo, pero antes de hacerlo una se acerco a mi.

-¡Dios bendito! ¡Venga conmigo! –me cogió de la muñeca dolorida y se me escapó un grito -¿qué ocurre? – me miró extrañada.

-Mi muñeca…está mal. – La enfermera comprendió y, cogiéndome suavemente por los hombros me llevo escaleras arriba. Una gran sala blanca me esperaba. Habían camas en fila, con almohadas y sábanas del mismo color de la pared, mientras que a cada lado de ellas una mesita con ruedas sotenía botes con medicinas y demás instrumental médico.

La enfermera me llevó a hasta una cama y me dijo que me sentara.

-Ahora vendrá un doctor ¿está bien? – era joven y expresiva. Podía ver que sentía pena por mi, y que con sus ojos me decía que no me pasaría nada malo aquí. La chica se fue hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer de mi vista giro la cabeza hacia mi -¿estarás bien?- me preguntó

-Sí, gracias. – La chica se fue, dejándome sola en esa gran sala.

A través de las ventanas podía ver la oscuridad de la calle, alumbrada por las farolas y tan solo un grupo de hombre paseando y una pareja entrar en una de las casas.

-Buenas noches – giré la cabeza. Frente a mi un hombre de cabellos dorados y piel blanca me saludaba. – Creo que es mi nueva paciente. –Sus dientes se mostraban, dado a la gran sonrisa en su cara. Me olvidé del dolor que sentía en ese momento, incluso contuve el aire - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí…quiero decir, no. Estoy herida.

-Sí, por supuesto, eso lo estoy viendo ya. – Me quedé mirándole mientras cogía su bolígrafo y apuntaba datos en su libreta. Su expresión habia cambiado, ya no tenia esa sonrisa risueña que había mostrado al saludarme, ahora estaba crispado, casi preocupado.

Era extrañísimo, ahora que lo analizaba bien, ese hombre me resultaba tremendamente conocido, pero Dios sabe que no soy nada buena para recordar caras.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle – dijo, alzando los ojos de su carpeta y poniéndolos sobre los míos. El color oro de sus pupilas parecía estar derretido, como su fluyera dentro de él. Volvió la vista a las hojas antes de escribir- Dígame, señorita…?

-Oh, no sé si debe considerarme como señorita. Mi nombre es Esme Evenson.

-Tiene la edad de una señorita. Bien Esme, ¿qué le ha sucedido?

Contuve la respiración, no sabiendo qué contestar. Por supuesto, no iba a decir lo que realmente había ocurrido, que mi marido, borracho, me había causado todo este dolor. Ya lo confesé una vez, a mis padres, y ellos dijeron que tenía que arreglármelas yo sola y aguantar este tormento. Confesar la verdad no sería conveniente.

-Me caí – dije, después de que pasara un tiempo

-¿Puedo preguntar por dónde? – dijo, apretando los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea.

-Por las escaleras. – mentí. Vi como apuntaba cosas, seguramente lo que le decía, en el papel.

-Déjame verte- Dejó sus apuntes encima de la cama en donde estaba apoyado y se acercó a mí.

Se frotó las manos, como si quisiera calentarlas

-Quizá estén frías, hay zonas de este hospital que son como congeladores

Y sí, era cierto, sus manos parecían ser cubitos de hielo, pero el hielo no posee la suavidad con las que sus manos me tocaban.

-¿En la muñeca…? – afirmé y alargué el brazo derecho, enseñándole la mano. Sus dedos pasaron delicados por mi piel- Si te duele, házmelo saber. Apretó cada uno de mis nudillos. Me olvide, de nuevo, del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo y me concentre en el suave taco frio de su piel con la mía. Hacía mucho que un hombre no me tocaba de esta manera. Incluso Charles, en sus momentos de mayor ternura, era mucho más rudo que él ahora.

-Au…Justo ahí, me duelo mucho- dije, cerrando los ojos- ¿Qué es?

-La muñeca. Me temo que está rota ¿Cómo se cayó? – dijo, escrutando y esperando ansioso mi contestación.

-Me…me tropecé y caí con la mano derecha

-¿Y todos esos golpes en el rostro?- dijo, algo enfurecido. Lo miré sin saber qué decir- Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que está rota?¿No tendrías que examinarla, o algo por el estilo? – pregunté, intentando cambiar radicalmente de tema. Él elevo sus comisuras.

-¿Ves esto de aquí? – señaló un bulto en mi muñeca, como si algo sobresaliera dentro de mi- eso es tu hueso, y sin duda no debería estar ahí, sino unido al resto. No es necesario hacer una radiografía, eso sería muy costoso para averiguar algo que ya sabemos. – me agradó que me incluyera dentro de sus pensamientos con ese _sabemos_.

Carlisle me vendó la muñeca y me la protegió, para que los huesos se mantuvieran quietos y pudieran soldarse correctamente.

-Quiero ver esos hematomas. – Me observó la cara y el corte en mi labio.

Mientras tocaba mi rostro toda mi atención fue dirigida hacia su cara. Cuando observaba mi ceja izquierda vi como movía con movimientos pequeños su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera negando. Me fije en sus ojeras, puestas bajo sus ojos por el poco sueño. En su garganta cuando me hizo bajar la cabeza y en sus labios cuando miraba los míos. Me fije en todo menos en sus líquidos ojos, que me hacía entrar en un estado de embriaguez momentáneo. Me hacían embobar, así que decidí evitarlo pero cuando termino de reconocerme y me habló, no pude evitarlo.

-Me gustaría ver tus brazos y tus piernas – Abrí la boca y los ojos, sorprendida – a no ser que no tengas ninguna herida en ellas. –aclaró. Claro que tenía, estaba llena de cardenales, pero no podía despojarme de la ropa así como así. Me maldije a mi misma, porque me di cuenta de que quería hacerlo, aunque no fuese lo correcto.

-No, no tengo – mentí de nuevo- Lo más preocupante era mi mano y creo que ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con ella Carlisle. No quisiera ocupar todo su tiempo- y de nuevo me di cuenta de que sí quería- las enfermeras y otro pacientes con mayores heridas le estarán esperando.

-No se preocupe por las enfermeras, aun no habiendo nadie en el hospital, siempre llevan el nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

Me levanté de la cama y con la mano buena me alisé el vestido que llevaba.

-Esme – de pie, me dijo Carlisle a los pies de la cama- sé que podría sonar indecente pero, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algo… ¿te gustaría cenar algo conmigo?- dijo, poniendo una leve sonrisa en su cara

Me quede quieta, intentado no mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sí, querría responder, pero no podía, yo estaba casada, ¡no podía pedirme eso!

-Carlisle, yo…es muy amable por tu parte, pero…debo volver a casa. – Dije, mirando hacia la calle.

-Está bien.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Bajamos por las escaleras y vi que en la sala de espera ya no se encontraba nadie, pero, como había afirmado Carlisle, las enfermeras seguían de un lado para el otro. Carlisle me abrió la puerta y yo salí al airé frío de la calle.

-Puedo acompañarte a casa- No, no podía, sería muy incomodo.

-Mi casa no queda tan lejos del hospital, estaré bien, no te preocupes- me miro como si eso no fuera posible. Respiré hondo- Muchas gracias Carlisle – me di cuenta de que no solo él me resultaba conocido, sino también la situación.

-Me gustaría verte más veces, para revisarte la muñeca

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva? – le pregunté, pensando en que no me importaría nada que fuera dentro de dos o tres días, o mejor, mañana.

-Dentro de una semana- acepté, pensando en que una semana podría pasarse rápido.

-Me tendrás aquí dentro de siete días.

-Si no te importa, ven al atardecer, es cuando empieza mi turno. – no me sorprendí cuando me dijo que trabajaba por las noches, es como si ya lo hubiera sabido.

Me volví hacia la calle y comencé a andar, bajando los tres escalones que había.

-Esme- me llamo Carlisle- ¿No me rec…? – removió su cabeza, como si quisiera disipar una idea.

-¿Si?

-Ten cuidado con las escaleras…si te ocurre de nuevo, no solo podrías romperte la muñeca sino también la _pierna._

Me despidió con una mano y cerró la puerta del hospital.

***

Cuando entré en la casa todo estaba oscuro, así que Charles aun no había llegado. Una sola palabra me cruzo por la mente: _Gracias_

-No has preparado la cena

Me paré en seco en el salón, la voz áspera me hablaba desde una de las esquinas.

-¿Te crees que puedes salir de esta casa a estas horas sin yo saber nada? ¡Sucia mujer, ¿Dónde has estado?!

No contesté , sino que retrocedí un paso. No podía ver nada, y tuve miedo de que él si pudiera observarme a mi.

-¡CONTÉSTAME!- me gritó Charles

-He ido al hospital- confesé, algo risueña pensando en Carlisle.

-¡Has salido para curar tus absurdas heridas! Pues me temo que no estoy de humor para contenerme, dulce esposa.

Manos y pies me golpearon, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El dolor era espeluznante. Durante todos estos años, mientras que Charles me hacía daño solo había pensado en el dolor, en cada patada que sentía y en sus mano dañándome, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cambie las fuertes patadas de Charles por los dedos de Carlisle, suaves y delicados, y los puñetazos de mi marido por los hermosos, hipnóticos ojos líquidos de mi doctor, del doctor que hace años, cuando me rompí una pierna, me la curó.

***

La semana pasó como todas las demás. Esta habia sido diferente. Lo normal era que de 7 días Charles viniera 3 borracho, pero esta vez fueron 6 las veces en las que él me hirió. Casi me lo merecía, porque, aunque me hubiera negado a la petición de Carlisle de ir a cenar con él, yo habia deseado eso y más.

"no solo podrías romperte la muñeca sino también la _pierna."_

El extraño sentimiento de que se me pasaba algo por alto desapareció cuando hace siete días volvía del hospital a mi casa. Carlisle me habia recordado como nos conocimos, y, aunque yo no lo recordara todo con toda nitidez, él parecía estar igual, los mismo rasgos, los mismos ojos, aunque no los recordaba tan dorados.

Sentía los cardenales encima de otros cardenales, los cuales estaban encimas de otros. Por _suerte_, Charles no se habia concentrado en mi cara y sí en mi cuerpo, permitiendome poder salir a la calle sin temor a que atribuyeran los golpes al maltrato de Charles.

Me puse un vestido que me tapara todos los cardenales, pero sentía el impulso de arreglarme. Aun era de día, pero pronto oscurecería. El vestido me tapaba los brazos pero dejaba ver la piel de mi garganta y algo del escote. Me recogí el pelo en un sencillo recogido, y dos mechas al lado de mi cara se desprendieron del recogido: eran demasiado cortos.

Recorrí las calles hasta el hospital, pero antes de llegar me paré en la panadería y pastelería en donde la semana pasada había estado. Desde ese día tuve ganas de comer dulce. Casi todos los días comía algún trozo de pastel. Nunca me habia pasado antes, el tener este tipo de antojo, pero quizá como esta semana se habían incrementado mis peleas con Charles necesitaba eso, por alguna razón que no sabía. Debería preguntárselo a Carlisle.

-¡Esme! – me saludó Marie, la mujer de Morgan, el panadero. Habia ido tantas veces durante la semana que ya me estimaban- ¿te pongo lo de todos los días?

-No, Marie, hoy quisiera llevarme dos trozos de tarta de frutas

-¿Dos? ¿Charles también se ha hecho admirador del azúcar? – dijo ella mientras empaquetaba los dos trozos. Trague saliva

-No, es solo que mañana no sé si podré venir y quería llevarme la de mañana.

-Muy bien- dijo sonriente. Pague la tarta y me despedí de Marie.

La calle estaba pobremente alumbrada por la luz del crepúsculo, asi que las farolas ya estaban encendidas.

Hoy también habían personas en la sala de espera. Un niño estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una chiquilla mientras que un hombre caminada de aquí para allá (igual que las enfermeras correteaban por el hospital) en la sala.

-¡Esme! – Carlisle bajaba las escaleras con gracia infinita. Durante toda la semana mi cario hacia él, que habia empezado por una extrema gratitud, habia ido en aumento. Como si tuviera una conexión especial con él. Su sonrisa era calida, y me miraba con cariño- ¿Cómo estás?

No sé por qué me sorprendí. Creía que lo normal sería preguntar sobre mi muñeca.

Paso una de sus manos y la apoyo en mi hombro. Me condujo escaleras arriba, pero no a la habitación de las cama, sino a una sala amplia, donde una pared estaba llenas de libros, en una estantería de madera oscura. Un escritorio de ese mismo material ocupaba la parte del fondo mientras que otra de las paredes estaba cubiertas de títulos y algún estante más con libros.

-Siéntate Esme- él me ofreció la silla, apartándola de la mesa y esperando a que me sentara. Luego el se puso frente a mi en su silla.

-He traído pasteles- dije- para compensar mi negación del otro día.

Carlisle miro a los trozos de pastel con los labios apretados

-¿No son de su agrado? Lo siento, la verdad es que yo no sabia…

-No te preocupes Esme, lo que pasa es que yo no…digamos que acostumbro a no comer mucho

-¿Y por qué me invitaste a cenar la noche pasada entonces?- dije, sin poder reprimir la pregunta.

-Que yo no coma no significa que tu tampoco.- Tome un pedazo y comencé a comer.- Lo siento – dije cuando me di cuenta- estamos aquí para una revisión, no para que veas comer, es solo que últimamente tengo una repentina ansia de estos pasteles ¿sabe por qué puede ser?

Carlisle apretó los labios de nuevo y frunció la frente.

-No te preocupes, en realidad, no es tu muñeca lo que me preocupa.

Le presté mayor atención.

-¿Qué pasa entonces Carlisle?

-Tú…creo que te preguntas como últimamente tienes estos antojos –dijo señalando a la tarta-¿Te ha…cuando fue tu último periodo?

Mi mano voló enseguida a mi vientre, y la tarta cayo.

Desde hace dos meses que no tenia el periodo, pero yo lo habia achacado a las multiples patadas que Charles me habia dado en el vientre. Creía que me habia dañado también internamente. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que yo…?

-¿Estoy embarazada? – pregunté

-Creo que sí. Sí. – Mi mano acaricio mi vientre, como si ya pudiera notar el vulto de mi niño. ¿Podia notarlo?¿O es que los dulces habían surtido efecto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije, entrecerrando los ojos. No habia manera de que él pudiera saber nada de eso. Titubeó

-Son muchos años ya, y…puedo reconocerlo. Cuando una mujer está embarazada produce cierto tipo de hormonas…te va a sonar extraño, pero puedo… olerlas.

No sabia que decir, no es que fuera algo que me asustara, pero era bastante peculiar y sí, extraño. A pesar de todo, le creí.

-Estoy…embarazada.- me quedé pensando y en seguida me alarmé. Si _mi pequeño_ estaba dentro de mi desde hace dos meses ¿Había sufrido todos los golpes que Charles me habia causado?

Un grito de alarma surgió de mi y me lleve una mano a mi garganta.

-Esme- Note las lágrimas salir de mis ojos.

No se como se habia movido tan rápido, o a lo mejor es que mis ojos, al estar nublados por las lágrimas, no percibieron su movimiento.

Me cogió por los codos y me alzo con delicadeza. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y me apretó contra él con urgencia, como si desde tiempo estuviera esperando esto. Me aferré a él todo lo que pude y llore, manchando su bata blanca. Paso su mano por mi cogote y acaricio mi cabello recogido.

Me di cuenta de que quería que él fuese mi marido, el que compartiera conmigo toda su vida. El padre de mi hijo. Él, lo quería a él.

-Esme… -susurró en mi oído, sus palabras parecían no tener oportunidad de ser guardadas- te he esperado durante tantos años, y ahora por fin te tengo entre mis brazos…

Le miré a los ojos, y pensé que habia hecho mal. Sus ojos, hoy de un tono más ocre, pero igualmente cálidos me miraron cuando se mira a alguien amado.

-¿Qué…qué has dicho? – sollocé

-Desde esa tarde en la que te cure no he tenido otra cosa en mi mente que tu rostro observarme. Te he estado esperando Esme Anne Platt- dijo, llamándome por por mi nombre completo y mi real apellido.

Unió sus labios a los mios suavemente. Su boca era igual de tierna que sus dedos. Me tocaba como si no quisiera hacerme daño, con dulzura y suavidad. Sus labios estaban igual de frios que sus manos y cuando toqué su cuellos, me di cuenta de que él era así de frío, pero no me importo.

-Esme…- volvió a susurrar, cogiendo aire y separándose de mí un poco. Temí que se echara hacia atrás, que se diera cuenta de que esto no debería hacerse, que no era correcto, que yo estaba casada con otro hombre e iba a tener un bebé, iba a formar una familia. Cerró los ojos, y sus palabras parecieron salir sin que él se diese cuenta.- no quiero que te toque.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé lo que Charles te hace. Y me odio a mi mismo por no hacer nada al respecto.

Lo miré, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?

-No puedes hacer nada.- sentencié

-Esme, no voy a dejar que…

-No, no puedes hacer nada. No sabes lo que ocurrirá.- dije, pensando en los inconvenientes.

Recuerdo la vez en que se lo conté a mis padres. Charles se enteró y esa fue una excusa perfecta para pegarme más de una vez alguna noche en que yo no hubiera hecho nada que le enfureciera. Estuve tres días en cama después de eso.

-¿Qué pasaría?

-Se enteraría de que…de que nos amamos.- dije con convicción- Y se enfadaría.

-Esme…- volvió a susurrar- no soy nada violento, pero…podría hacerme cargo de él.

-No, Carlisle, no. No pienso dejar que hagas eso. No te preocupes – su cara me dijo todo lo contrario- pensaré en algo. Podemos…huir. –dije, poco convencida.

-Esta bien, haz tus maletas y vayámonos.

-No podemos hacerlo ahora Carlisle. Asi ¿tan de repente? No, hay idear alguna forma, alguna en la que la gente no salga malparada- dije, pensando en Charles.

-Charles no puede considerarse una persona

-Permite hacer esto a mi manera. Solo es una idea peregrina, recuerda- vi arrugar su frente y le sonreí, mientras que me separé de él.

***

Otra semana pasó. Todas las tardes iba al hospital a ver a Carlisle. Él no parecía contrariado, siempre me esperaba en la puerta del hospital. Yo temía quitarle tiempo de sus pacientes pero él me consolaba, diciéndome que en esta época poca gente venía al hospital. Los problemas con Charles habían menguado, aunque seguía pegándome. Intentaba protegerme siempre que podía el vientre con las manos, impidiendo los golpes en esa zona.

La violencia me habia seguido desde mi casamiento, y durante esa semana veía el final de este tormento. Que equivocada estaba.

Ya era de noche, pero al ser sábado noche la calle estaba algo más repleta. Carlisle y yo habíamos pasado la tarde en su despacho. Me había estado enseñando sus libros, y me habia explicado como el bebe tomaba de mi cuerpo lo necesario para que él pudiera vivir, aunque él me lo habia explicado más detalladamente.

Por primera vez desde que habia ido al hospital, la sala principal estaba vacia, silenciosa, tranquila.

-¿Esto es posible?- dije, sonriendo a Carlisle.

-Parece que sí.

Desde la primera vez que visité a Carlisle me sentía diferente, mejor, pero esta ultima semana era la pura alegría personificada. Incluso Charles habia sucumbido a mi entusiasmo.

Carlisle se apoyo en la puerta del hospital y yo salí fuera, encarándome a él.

-Me gustaría acompañarte.

-No, debes quedarte aquí, doctor.- él sonrió. La gente paseaba, pero cada grupo de gente estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Le sonreí y me separe de él con un paso. Le despedí con la mano y cuando me giré él me agarro de la mano y me atrajo a su boca.

Me llevo de nuevo hacia dentro y me apoyó en la puerta que permanecia cerrada. Sonreí mientras su boca me besaba tranquilamente.

-Te amo Esme – le correspondí con otro beso, antes de separarme de él y salir por la puerta.

***

Cuando llegué a mi casa, la luz cálida del hogar me arropó.

-Hola amor, ¿te lo has pasado bien?- Charles se acercó y me beso rápidamente en los labios. Llevaba un paño en las manos- ¡Estoy haciendo la cena!

_¿Charles?_ Pensé.

-¿te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó de nuevo desde la cocina.

Oh si, claro, según él yo estaba con Marie.

-Sí, a Marie y a mi se nos hizo algo tarde, lo siento Charles.

-Mmmjjj… a Marie y a ti…que raro ¿sabes por qué?- dijo, con un palo de madera en una mano y un cuchillo al otro. Este comportamiento suyo me daba más miedo que el anterior. Era extraño verle así-¿sabes por qué Esme?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he ido a la pastelería y Marie estaba allí. – dijo sonriéndome. Me quede como estaba y le mire fijamente.

-¿No me vas a pegar?- pregunte temerosa.

-¡Esme! ¡Me insultas! ¿Cómo podría pegarte yo? – Dijo, levantando el cuchillo hacia el cielo. Aunque pareciera estar seguro de que no iba a hacerlo, yo puse las manos en mi vientre, esperando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Noté como el corazón se me aceleraba.

Me miró y sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y se abalanzó sobre mi.

Mis manos no pudieron hacer nada contra el cuchillo, que atravesaba mi vientre

-¡No!¡No!- grité. ¡_Mi bebe!¡Mi bebé!_

-¡Dile a tu amigo el doctor que venga a salvarte, DÍSELO!-gritaba Charles. Así que era por eso, se habia enterado- ¡Eres tan negada que os besáis en las puestas del hospital! – decía, mientras por tercera vez la hoja del cuchillo se clavaba en mi interior.

Me desplomé al suelo y Charles se quedó ante mi, observándome. No podía mover mis piernas, y mis manos estaban en mi estomago, que no paraba de brotar sangre. La mía y la de mi bebe. _Mi hijo._

Las lágrimas me impedían ver más allá de la cara de Charles frente a mi, viendo como me desangraba.

_¡¡Que le has hecho a mi hijo!! ¡Lo has matado!¡Lo has hecho!_

Sentía que algo me arrastraba, me llevaba al mundo de los muertos.

-¡NO! – Su voz, su voz me hizo abrir los ojos antes de morir. Vi a Charles desplomarse ante mi, quedando su cara a mi lado. De su garganta salía sangre a borbotones.

Su cara me recordó lo que es la auténtica belleza. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Su voz estaba llena de agonia, y no podía dejar de hablar. Sentí sus frías manos sobre mis heridas abiertas y cerré los ojos.

-…que nos había visto¡Esme no te duermas! Te voy a curar…te pondrás bien.- dijo, mientras trabajaba en mí. Estaba tan nervioso que empezó a decir sus pensamientos- No va a sobrevivir como humana, tengo que transformarla. Esme, escuchame ¡no te duermas! Serás como yo ¿está bien? ¡No vas a dejar este mundo!

-¿Podré oler cuando una mujer está embarazada?

-Sí, Esme, espera unos segundos, tengo que tapar la herida y todo pasará ¿me oyes? ¡ESME!

-Carlisle…- susurre tan bajo que sabia que él no me escucharía jamás, pero si lo hizo, me rodeo con sus manos mi cara y puse todo mi empeño por volver a verle los ojos- Te amo…

-¡NO!

Cerré los ojos, y note que Carlisle estaba cerca de mi cuello, pero mi corazón se detuvo antes de que él pudiera hacer lo que quería.

La violencia me habia seguido desde mi casamiento, y durante esa semana veía el final de este tormento. Que equivocada estaba, que equivocada…


End file.
